Fingerprint recognition technologies have been widely used in terminals such as smart mobile phones or tablet computers. Generally, a terminal may be provided with a fingerprint recognition sensor, which may include a plurality of capturing modules arranged in an array. Each of the capturing modules may capture an image of its corresponding fingerprint region. A fingerprint image of a user may be obtained by combining the images captured by the plurality of capturing modules. By matching the fingerprint image with a prestored fingerprint template, fingerprint recognition can be implemented based on the matching result. During repeated usage, some of the capturing modules of the fingerprint recognition sensor may be damaged. When the number of the damaged capturing modules is larger, the fingerprint recognition sensor cannot capture fingerprint images correctly.